


Two Slimes in a Bush

by MisterDreadful



Series: Rippley Manages To Fuck Multiple Agents Regardless of Which Alignment [1]
Category: Fortnite (Video Game)
Genre: Lmao people are yelling for him but he's still fuckin, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Outdoor Sex, Slime Sex Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:46:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24502594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisterDreadful/pseuds/MisterDreadful
Summary: I mean, that's one way to apprehend an attacker, but I don't think it's the most efficient.
Relationships: Sludge/Rippley (Fortnite)
Series: Rippley Manages To Fuck Multiple Agents Regardless of Which Alignment [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770367
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Two Slimes in a Bush

Naïve Rippley. How oblivious and unaware. That luminescent blue blob would pay for ignorance of his surroundings. Sludge quietly wormed his way through the dense brush between the two, hardly breaking but a twig in his tread. His eyes were locked onto the turned back of the slurp creature, waiting for an opening to give a clean strike. And that was given, his body meeting Rippley's, the two tumbling down onto the ground flat, with Sludge wrestling and fussing as much as he could. the attack turned on him completely...

His soft blue hands had the other slime's body below his, the broad red arms kept down by Rippley's knees, his hands gingerly searching his overalls down. He'd been taught recently that it's easier to apprehend an enemy if you pat them down for all their weaponry. His hands couldn't help but slide over the smooth, brash colors of Sludge, the slick material satisfying under his hands. It made the slime below him both tense and relax with each stroke down, which made finding more of his contraband all that much easier.

His body was shivering and tightening from the gloved hands going over him as they did, unsure if he was going to be searched externally or.. Internally.  
He was told that the best place to hide his most important items would be inside him, so he often did just that. It made his body wash over with coldness each time the Ghost Agent's hands come that much closer to his.. More hidden items. It's almost tempting to melt into his touch, but it would be compromising to the Chaos Agent's mission, if not others beyond his own. Shame washed over him like a scalding cold shower, his eyes snapping shut as he feels those soft blue fingers dip shallowly into his arm's material, feeling and prodding around.

He moves his fingers up to the shoulders of the other, prodding them inside and feeling towards his inner torso. If he was turned back-up, it might be easier to find what he's so nervous about being uncovered. Decidedly, it'd be less climatic if he unbuckled the shoulder straps, which he carefully did, if not just to make sure that he didn't show any signs of having searched down Sludge when he let him go. He'd seen the mistaken thought that some slashed threads weren't anything too worrying when it came to enemy agents, but he figured it would be more suitable to not leave any traces of interaction.

He "bit" on his bottom lip, eyes watching carefully as the small device inside his body is immediately visible, a red flickering light going on and off erratically. He tried to reach up and pull the other away from it, but all it did was just make his arms bend at an uncomfortable angle. Two hands went inside him and removed it, the device coming out with a slick, wet noise. The surface of it was covered in little more than a semi-oily feeling layer, some small pieces of red slime sticking to corners and small crevices of it. It was all but agonizing watching someone so passive subdue him like this.

He admires the device newly uncovered from Sludge's innards, holding the connected red buttoned grip remote of it in his hand. Rippley dropped it into the growing pile of weaponry meant for far more than self defense, letting out little more than a muffled noise of amusement. He almost felt bad for how easily he went down, but it wouldn't be wise to let him get off so soon. He dragged the other slime into the bush nearby, taking both of their equipment stashes with them, hiding the other's inside his own backpack.

He was pulled carefully into Rippley's lap, the two of them facing one another. He put a finger to the other's mouth, the sound of footsteps approaching. It was none other than that snake of an agent 8-Ball. He must've been looking for Rippley. Just as swiftly as he came around, he left, his voice trailing off as he made a call-in to someone over his comms.

"He's not over here. You see him on your end? No? I'll keep looking…"

He was pulled out of the focus on the Ghost Agent's voice with Rippley shifting his hips around, trying to get in a better position. Unfortunately, it was dangerously similar to grinding, and did little more than arouse him. He hoped it was unintentional at the least. The look on the slurp slime's face said it all, though, and it said that he did it just to make Sludge uncomfortable.

He couldn't help but grin at watching the other twitch, and decided to up it a little more by grabbing Sludge's thighs closer, using his hold to rub more and more onto the other slime's sensitive genital area with his own. It was sort of pleasing watching a guy as angry and intimidating looking as Sludge come undone, if not more arousing. He stopped as he heard two people coming close, before finally walking to the area in the open the creatures had just been.

"Rippley! Hey! You around here? Riippleeeyy!"

"Maybe he's asleep? We need to find him soon.."

His face turned to mild horror at the thought of being found like this by two enemy agents. Rippley, however, looked up at the other, and couldn't help but turn his smug look at the other directly. His head went light as the other pulled his waders down to his knees, though, didn't seem like he was about to remove his own. No, instead he pulled open a small buttoned seam around the groin area of his waders, pulling out his cock. It wasn't very.. Normal shaped, but it definitely wasn't very ambiguous as to what it was. 

"Have you checked in the trees?"

"Why the HELL would Rippley be in the trees?"

"I mean, I've seen him do it a few times.."

He lifted up the other slime by his ass, sticking his fingers inside him to make a little bit of room for himself. He wasn't massive, but he definitely wasn't something you take with ease. At all. As he removed his fingers, he replaced the space taken up with his cock, which slid in with a wet, tight sound. If you were close enough you'd have heard it, but luckily, nobody was all that close.. Yet. 

Sludge was in a state of buzzed sedation, his head going blank from the sudden intrusion inside him. He held against the other slime tightly, his head resting on his shoulder. It shouldn't feel this good. It shouldn't even be this arousing. But it was. He couldn't help but let out small gasps and whines as the other fucked into him, the thrusting leaving a quiet, wet clapping sound in the air. Rippley leaned his face down to the other, their faces connecting in a sloppy, muffled kiss.

"Have you checked back to the last safehouse we were at? Maybe he just went back there. He couldn't have gone too far while we were gone.."

"He has trouble finding himself out of cardboard boxes. How do you think he'd find his way to THERE alone?"

Rippley rolled his eyes at the comment, but it didn't stop his now turned vigorous pounding into Sludge's ass. He still kept the thrusts shallow and deep, if not just to let it go on a little bit longer before they were inevitably found by his team. Sludge was a pure mess of horny bliss, his eyes snapped shut as he struggled to keep it together. His pace only quickened, their mouths meeting for the last time as he came inside of Sludge with a loud set of slaps, all of which were in rapid succession. before the two of them finally went limp, Rippley's face pulled away, taking a well-needed breath of air.

He looked both he himself and Rippley down, still shaking from his own orgasm, of which left some red fluid on Rippley's waders. Their cocks both retreated into the general mass of their bodies, leaving their forms once again smooth and featureless. As Sludge looked up past the bushes, he was greeted with the sight of none other than 8-Ball. Lovely.

"Well.. I found Rippley. And a Chaos Agent. Two for one?"

Rippley couldn't have been more flushed.


End file.
